true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Holly Cleary
|Last = * | Appearances= *41 episodes (see below) |Status = * |Born = *1973 (Age 36) |Place = *Bon Temps, Louisiana |Profession = *Waitress |Species=*Human (Witch) |Powers= *Conjuring *Necromancy *Spell Casting *Forcefields |Family = *Henry Darwin - Father *Alma Darwin - Mother *Jose Darwin - Aunt *Brian Cleary - Husband (divorced) *Andy Bellefleur - Fiancé *Wade Cleary - Son *Rocky Cleary - Son |Actor = *Lauren Bowles |Gender = * }} Holly Cleary (née Darwin) is a major character in the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons of True Blood. She initially appeared as a recurring character in the third season. She is a witch and waitress at the local Merlotte's Bar and Grill. She is the first witch to appear in the show. She has two sons and she is currently engaged to Andy Bellefleur. She is played by starring cast member Lauren Bowles. History Holly Cleary/Season 3|Season 3 Holly Cleary/Season 4|Season 4 Holly Cleary/Season 5|Season 5 Holly Cleary/Season 6|Season 6 Season 7 In Jesus Gonna Be Here, during the vampire attack she, Nicole and Arlene are kidnapped by the infected vampires and taken to the basement of Fangtasia and held hostage. Holly tries to calm a paranoid Arlene and comfort a pregnant Nicole and is also horrified and screaming after an infected vampire attacks and kills Kevin Ellis. Powers and Abilities She performs a ritual to possibly abort Arlene's baby by herself. While being held hostage by Marnie, Holly had the insight to cast a spell with Tara that would break the entrapment spell cast by Marnie & Antonia. On Halloween of 2009 Holly (with the help of Sookie & Tara) created a mystical barrier so strong as to repel the combined power of Lafayette possessed by Marnie harnessing the power of Jesus' demon, making her perhaps one of the most powerful witches in Bon Temps. It is not clear if Holly's potency as a witch stems from raw power or her experience and level-headedness; in either case, she has proven herself able to deal with the strange doings going on around Bon Temps with much greater competency than any of the other witches encountered. Trivia *Holly, though completely different in personality, is good friends with Tara. They were both in the same rape victims help group and were both held hostage by Marnie. *Holly quips that she prays to the Goddess so her two boys won't end up in jail or getting someone knocked up, suggesting her primary interest in magic is as a spiritual experience. *Holly once stated that she smokes marijuana because it calms her nerves. Quotes I'm a Wiccan. Fucking chill, Roy! How about a hug. I could really use one tonight. Holly: I knew it was in here somewhere. Sookie: You carry salt in your purse? Holly: Yeah, and sage and a lock of my aunt Josie's hair. It's like a Wiccan first aid kit." Sookie: Have you ever done anything like this before? Holly: Goddess no, usually I just light a candle and ask the spirits to make sure my boys don't end up in jail or knock somebody up. So far that's worked out okay. Holly: '''You realize I'm a witch, right? My kids are delinquents. I live in a motel. '''Andy: '''I live with my grandma. I'm an alcoholic and a recovering V addict. '''Holly: Hey, next time you're in Merlotte's I'll buy you a cheese burger. Andy: You mean like a date? Holly: Oh, I wasn't exactly thinking that because my house almost burn down and all. Tara: I am not going to die in a Wiccan shit store with them, I fucking refuse! Holly: There ain't no spell that can't be undone if you got the juice. Marnie or Antonia is just another witch. Tara: A mother fucking ancient pissed off witch. Holly: She ain't no more pissed off than I am. You? Tara: Yeah, I got some rage! Holly: We are strong, angry women Tara. All we have to do is force a crack in her wall. Image Gallery Appearances |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Category:Merlotte's Employees Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists